Gallery
by SYuuri
Summary: Tommy also has his own little secret. PostForever Red. TommyKim oneshot. Plz read and rev.


**Gallery**

**Disclaimer:**** If Power Rangers were mine, I wouldn't need to write this story :)**

**:: Again, TommyKim oneshot. Since school's going to start soon, I think I better write down all the ideas as much as I can while I still have the chance. I hope you like this. I just have to warn you that this one is pretty fluffy… I think. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Ms. Hart's condition is stable," Brandon Harrison, one of Tommy's old friends from college, said, a faint smile brightening his face. "Relax, Tommy. She's fine. She just overworked herself, that's all. In other words, Kimberly passed out because of the exhaustion and that's not good, especially in her condition," 

Tommy nodded shortly. He hadn't even changed his clothes. Needless to say, he drove like a mad-man to the hospital as soon as he got the phone call. The traffic was awful and what he wouldn't give to be able to teleport here. Even though Brandon had told him that the test came out normal, he still couldn't shake the feeling of him abandoning her _again_. He wasn't there when she needed him, but that was one of the consequences of being a ranger.

Ever since two of her teachers asked to quit their jobs, Kim had put more hours at the studio. Coming home at dinner and leaving the house early in the morning had been her routine for a while. That's why he insisted they took a five day vacation at one of the new resorts in Stone Canyon. He would make sure she was properly taken care of, because she simply deserved it.

At first he was reluctant to tell her about the 'emergency call' from Andros. He knew his soon-to-be bride and he didn't want to put more stress on her shoulders. However, he had more than one experience to know that lying to her will never be an option. Thus, he told her the basic information, kissed her goodbye and promised to come back soon. Now that he's back, they still had two more days to be simply together and not have to worry about anything.

"She's sleeping now, but you can bring her home once she wakes up. Just make sure that she gets her rest. I heard you're staying at the Lagoon Beach? That's a nice place," Brandon continued. He slipped his pen into his pocket before addressing Tommy with a curious yet interested look. "Now there's another thing… I was wondering if you already knew about the baby,"

"What baby?" Tommy could hear his voice slightly wavering.

Brandon grinned upon seeing his friend's blank expression. He threw an arm over Tommy's shoulder and gave him a brotherly hug. "Kimberly's two weeks pregnant. Didn't you know that?"

"What, how… I didn't-," Tommy stammered, his eyes moving unconsciously to the room by the window and back to Brandon's beaming face. The young doctor himself had a two and three year old; a girl name Liz and a boy called Justin. The next thing he knew, Tommy's face broke into the biggest goofy grin ever. A baby… His baby…No, **their** baby. His arms grasped Brandon's shoulders in a tight grip and when he spoke his voice was raw with emotions, "Are you serious?"

"Congratulations,"

His mind had already wandered around. Painting the nursery, accompanying Kim with the baby-shopping, holding his little bundle of joy in his arms…. Kim's pregnant!

"Since Kimberly hasn't woken up yet, I haven't told her anything," Brandon went on, smiling widely at his friend. Tommy broke from his trance and tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. "I don't know whether she has found out about it or not. Perhaps she wanted to surprise you,"

Two weeks… He could scarcely remember Kim's twenty fourth birthday last month. They decided to stay in for the weekend and celebrate it in their own way. He also asked her to marry him that night, and he didn't think his life could get any better when he slipped the ring into her finger. Now with this little Oliver on the way… Since when did he get so lucky? "I'm not sure, but I don't think she knows about it. If she had found out about the pregnancy, she wouldn't have spent so many hours at the gym. She wouldn't do anything that could risk the baby,"

"Alright, Tommy," Brandon gave his shoulder a pat and nodded. "You can see her now,"

"Actually I have a favor to ask…,"

_**:: NASADA, 5 hours ago, **_

As Tommy sat in the driver seat of his black jeep, he flipped open his cellphone and dialed Jason's number. He had promised Kim to go back as soon as the 'business' finished so he had excused himself earlier as the rest of the red rangers painted the town red-- Red ranger style. He waited for a little while until the person on the other line answered.

"_Yo, bro, what's up?"_ Jason said, trying to defeat the loud music and laughter at the background.

"Actually, how about-," His sentence was cut off short when T.J. was practically shouting next to Jason.

"_Man… Bet Kimberly's the one who told him to cut that long hair!" _

Tommy went quiet all of a sudden. He pulled away and stared at the phone with a funny look. What the hell they were talking about? However, before he got the chance to ask, another voice quipped. Andros'.

"_At least the ponytail's gone now. Though Ashley once said it was sexy," _He stopped as the others whistled and made cat calls. _"That's why even now I still keep my hair long," _

The former green, white and red ranger smirked. His friends were obviously enjoying his absence. Jason's deep voice gained his attention back.

"_Guys, guys, guys!"_ He shouted. "_Take it easy, will you? This is _Tommy_ calling,"_

Either they just don't or wouldn't listen to Jason, Tommy would never know. "Jase,"

"_Hold on, these guys are just impossible,"_

"_Ah, shit! I forgot to ask for Mr. Oliver's autograph!"_ Someone was swearing and Tommy could immediately tell it was Wes, the red Time Force ranger._ "My cousin was a big fan of the White Ranger back in the day and I promised him that one day I would get for him,"_

"_Bullshit! You just wanted to sell it in eBay!" _Eric retorted and they all burst into laughter once more. Even Jason had to snort at that one_. "Hey, bro, sorry, they're just-,"_

"I'll call you later," Tommy sighed impatiently, his hand gripping the phone tightly. "You guys have fun," Without waiting for an answer, he pressed the off button and put the cellphone on the passenger seat next to him. "They so need to get a life," He murmured to himself.

The persistent ringing that coming next snapped him and he quickly reached for his mobile phone, feeling more than a little wave of nausea hit him when he saw the caller ID. Stone Canyon Memorial Hospital.

--

Tommy quickly jumped out of the jeep and walked around to get Kim's door. About an hour after he arrived, she woke up and was very glad to see him there. Her kiss was enough to show him her relief to see him coming home in one piece. Despite of his yearning to shout to the world that he's going to be a daddy, he had successfully kept his mouth shut.

"I can't believe I fainted like that," Kim murmured, a small frown marring her face. She held on to Tommy's shoulder and hoped down. "I was walking to the pool and the next thing I know I was laying on the hospital bed with you hovering near,"

"At least I was there when you woke up," Tommy replied, still grinning like an idiot. He couldn't kick the smile off his face even if he wanted to. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they began to walk to their bungalow.

Being an adopted child who never got the chance to meet his own parents… _this_ meant so much to him. Deep down he had always known that he always wanted to have a family with the person that he loved. He had felt truly blessed when they met again two years ago in the busy street of Florida, but to patch things up and have her again in his life was more than anything that he could ask.

Now not only she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, they were also expecting their first baby. It's probably a good thing that they would hold the wedding in April because he's pretty sure Kim wouldn't want to walk down the aisle with poking belly. That's a total nonsense though. She could wear a garbage bag and he wouldn't even care.

"Anyway," Kim gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "How about the mission? Everything went well, I assumed? Did you kick those bad guys back to the moon?"

The former ranger laughed. "Well, we _were_ in the moon you know. But yes, we sorely kicked their sorry ass. But I don't want to talk about it now. Brandon said you mustn't think so much," His eyes caught Bulk and Skull lounging at the poolside and he waved at the duo. For him it felt just like in high school. There're two of the school's jocks and he once again had Kim by his side. Perhaps he could convince Jason to visit later… Talking about the original red ranger, he hadn't told him about the pregnancy but he knew that Jason would be ecstatic.

"But I want to know the whole story!" Kim said with a pout. She still wore her pink sleeveless shirt and khakis from the afternoon with Tommy's jacket drapped around her shoulders. "How about the others? Jason? How about Rocky? Knowing him, he'd be very pissed to be left out like that. Since Jason was the red Mighty Morphin, I guess Rocky would have to go with his Ninjetti power,"

Tommy suddenly pulled her into a short but passionate kiss, effectively stopping her from saying another word. "We can talk about that tomorrow. For now I just want you to relax,"

Kim rolled her eyes, showing him that she could act like a teenager if she wanted to. "I'm fine, Tommy. You worry too much and I don't like it,"

He pretended to be wounded by her words. "I guess it's a good thing for you that I love you,"

As they walked passed a group of toddlers, his mind began to wander again. He had no doubt by now that Kim didn't know about the pregnancy. A baby… He wouldn't mind having a girl. Kim would have a lot of fun dressing her up with cute clothes and she's probably going to ask him to paint the nursery pink. Maybe she would have Kim's honey colored eyes and his nose. Having a mini version of Kim around would be great but a boy would be awesome too. Or how about twins? Kim could be pregnant with a boy _and_ a girl. The thought brought a wide smile to his face that wasn't missed by his fiancee.

"What?"

"Nothing," He anwered with a smile. Kim didn't seem to believe him, but she didn't push on any further. He pulled out the key to their bungalow, opened the door and ushered Kim in. "What do you want to do now, Beautiful?" The idea of pampering her came to mind when he was waiting for her to wake up. It's pretty funny that _he_ was the one who was going to tell _her_ that they're going to have a baby. Usually, it's the other way around. But since when did their life is normal?

Kimberly plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Tommy turned on the table lamp and sat beside her. "I don't know… A nice, long bath would be nice," She hinted and winked at him. "Though a dinner would be great,"

"How about you go to the bedroom and lay down for a bit? I'll go fix everything," He leaned over to give her a kiss but she playfully pushed his face away.

Kim regarded him with a long look. Although Tommy was always very affectionate and caring, there's just something funny about his attitude. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"No?" Not yet, at least.

The petite brunette opened her mouth but decided to let him enjoy his own little secret. "Go ahead, I'll just stay here," With that said, she reached for the remote control and clicked on the TV.

Tommy kissed her head, took a secret glance at her still flat stomach and left the living room to do just that.

As Tommy took off his shirt and filled the huge tub, he was once again amazed at how in less than 24 hours they would be discussing baby's name for the very first time. Maybe it was too soon, but he just couldn't hold back the excitement! He always liked the name Hope or Sophie just like his grandmother's name. How about Jenna? That would work… If it's a boy, he'd like to name him David, after his brother, David Trueheart. Before he could continue his ponder, the water spilled over the edge of the tub to the floor. Tommy quickly turned it off and moved to retrived some bubble baths from the dresser. He groaned when he found they ran out of candles.

This should do… for now.

"Kim?" The former pink ranger was not in the living room though the TV was still on. Tommy had stripped down to his boxers. Joining Kim would be wonderful. He's looking forward to let the hot water and Kim's presence soak away the stress and soreness from his body. There are several bruises marked his shoulders and arms. He had been too busy concentrating on finishing his Master to practice karate. Sure, he would spar with some of his friends every two weeks or so, but it's different. **You're just old, Tommy. **

"Over here,"

Tommy sauntered off to the kitchen and was surprised to find Kim standing on a chair, her hands rummaging through the top cabinet. Not wanting to startle her, he walked over and put his hands around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, alarmed.

"I think I saw a bag of potato chips here last night," Kim yelped when Tommy's strong arms easily picked her up and put her down. She tilted her head and poked Tommy's shoulder lightly. "I'm seriously getting annoyed with this. Do you realize that I used to perform a round of backflips on a beam?"

"You don't want to-," He closed his mouth at the last second, inviting Kim to fold her arms and glare at him. "Look, if you're that hungry, why don't we order something from the Room Service menu?"

Kim was about to comment when a large bruise on his shoulder caught her eyes. He winced when she ran her fingertips over the skin. "You have to put an ice pack on it,"

"Later, okay?" He gently pulled her hands away, gazing at her concerned eyes. Tommy led her out of the kitchen and to the master bedroom. "Right now, your bath awaits, Beautiful,"

"Oh Tommy…This is wonderful," Kim sighed when she found the frothy tub. She turned to Tommy and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and was rewarded with one of his heart-melting smiles. "Thank you, Handsome,"

"You're welcome," He kicked off his remaining clothing and got into the hot tub.

Kim discarded her clothes and pulled her hair up to a messy bun before carefully joining Tommy. The feeling of his arms around her and the hot water surrounding her made her purr in full contentment. "This feels good,"

"So…," Tommy began as he kneaded Kim's tight shoulders, feeling more than ready to deliver the news. He silently wondered if his face was glowing.

Kimberly playfully splashed the water with her feet and turned in his arms, her hair tickling his face when she did so. "I forgot to tell you. You're going to be an uncle," Kim giggled when she saw his stunned face. "Kenny called yesterday after you left. He said Karen was pregnant,"

Talking about good timing… If only Kenny knew that his sister was pregnant. It would be crazy if Kim and her sister-in-law gave birth at the same time. "Really?" He asked in an amused tone.

"I'm glad, but a baby? You have to get up at nights, change the dirty diapers, not to mention all the fuss the woman's going to get. Carrying it for nine months and how about the pain you'll have to endure when you give birth? Plus, you could cry over something so silly that it doesn't even funny. The mood swings? You wouldn't last a day, Handsome,"

Tommy stared at the woman leaned up against his chest with pure horror. She was only pulling his leg, wasn't she? How could he tell her after **that**? Kim must have picked up something from him because she lifted her head again.

"Tommy…," She gently scolded him. "You should've known me better than that. I was joking,"

"Oh," Tommy released an awkward laugh; relief was evident on his face. "I just thought-,"

"I'm so happy I'll be an aunt," Kim said again and snuggled closer, her hands playing with the bubbles. "Can you imagine having a cute litte baby?"

Tell her, now. "Actually, I can," Sure he could. He had even started imagining having not only one, but two cute little babies. "That's pretty easy to imagine,"

"One day you'll have your own kid to spoil," She joked. Little did she know that less than nine months they _would_ get to spoil their child.

Tommy leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We're going to have a baby," He whispered in her ear, feeling happier and more grateful than he had ever been.

Kim turned her head and kissed him briefly. "One day,"

He shook his head. Kim wasn't taking it seriously. "I'm serious, Kim. I, you… We're going to be parents,"

The color drained from her face when the words finally sinked in. Her eyes went saucer and she squeezed Tommy's hand fervently. "What'd you mean?"

He smiled seeing mix emotions swirled in her brown eyes. He had hoped there's more a sophisticated way to tell her the news, but this was perfect. "Brandon said you're two weeks pregnant. I asked him not to tell you just yet, but I convinced him that I would make a doctor's appoinment as soon as we got home." A smile blossomed in her face and he chuckled. She appeared to be as shocked as he had been. "At least you don't faint this time,"

Kim swatted his arm, her eyes brimming with tears. Tommy pulled her closer and dropped a lingering kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away, he almost gasped when he saw her smile slowly fading and the fears reflected in her brown depth. "I'm so happy… But I really don't know anything about raising a baby,"

Tommy released a deep breath of air that he didn't know he had been holding and drew her closer, shaking his head at her silliness. "Everything's going to be okay. You have me, our folks… Don't be so uptight about it,"

"I killed our goldfish," She replied dryly. "There're four of them! How could I raise a baby if I couldn't even keep a fish alive for a month?"

"That's not the same thing. Trust me, you will be a great mother," Tommy hastened to assure her and lowered his mouth to press a heartfelt kiss on her lips. After long moments he pulled back and he saw the warmth was back in her eyes. "And if this could make you feel any better, I don't mind waking up at nights, changing dirty diapers and dealing with your pregnancy hormones. And don't forget I'll also run off at midnight to the nearest 7/11 just to get you whatever you're craving,"

Kim laughed and pressed her hand on her lower abdomen. She could almost feel the new life growing within her. "Of course, don't forget you will have to rub my back and feet every night, not make fun of me when I'm gaining more weight, cook dinner twice a week, let me cry when I want to cry, do the household chores everyday, …,"

"Is there more?" Tommy enjoyed the way she was teasing him, but he didn't actually mind doing all those things for her.

"Yes," Kim leaned up for a kiss that he was more than happy to return. "I need you to be there for me, tell me you love me and our child everyday and be a supportive husband,"

"Husband,"

"We're going to make it official in two months, you remember?"

Tommy grinned and enveloped her in his arms again. No more words were needed. They loved each other and they're going to be a family. This moment… He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

**:: I told you this was going to be fluffy :D I have no idea where NASADA is, so I'll just pretend it's a few hours driving from SC. Thank you for reading, I hope you like this oneshot. Review please, no flame though. Thanks. **

**- Yuuri**


End file.
